1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the disposition of loads movable on wheels, e.g. roller pallets or their equivalent, in a storage area consisting of one or more storage levels located one above the other and provided with collateral flow channels for the loads, said storage levels being arranged either horizontally or with a slight downward inclination towards their output ends. Such disposition may be, for example, storage or conveyance.
Such a storage system is particularly suited for a plant whose output consists of products for daily consumption. The system provides a buffer store for production and allows easy preparation and formation of shipments during the loading of transport vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
There are some applications used for the storage of loads movable on wheels which employ flow-through channels provided with a transport track, at least one of the rails of which is a guiding rail, and with a mechanism for moving the loads of goods towards the output end of the channel. (Hereinafter, the term "load" or "load of goods" refers to any kind of load movable on wheels, e.g. pallets provided with wheels of their own, loads with rollers under them, roller cages and loaded platforms or containers provided with wheels.)